Chaos Header
is the head of the Chaos Organism. During his conflict with Earth and Ultraman Cosmos, the entity eventually took on physical manifestations to attack the Earth directly. It was eventually redeemed and returned to space. History Pre-Ultraman Cosmos Chaos Header was an artificial being created to bring justice to the galaxy. However, due to this obsession, he believed violence was the only way to achieve peace and began to force a new order on the universe with an iron fist. A long time before Cosmos set foot on Earth, Chaos Header once rampaged on an unnamed planet he was protecting, changing its ecosystem and turning it into a wasteland. Cosmos, feeling guilty for his perceived failure swore not to let another planet fall into Chaos Header's grasps. The planet which become Chaos Header's next target is Juran. As Chaos Header rampaged on the planet, Parastan the unknown protector of the planet fought and defeated him forcing him to retreat. This was witnessed by the Planet's ancient civilian who wrote the story down on a wall. Ultraman Cosmos Chaos Header first appeared as chaos organisms over a city where its appearance impressed the citizens. Suddenly, the energy reaction of Chaos Organisms suddenly spiked and it fired a ray down on the city, destroying it. He later approached the Kapuya Island and infected Lidorias. Once the chaos organism overtook her body, Chaos Lidorias went on a rampage attacking Japan, blindly under the virus' influence. Despite the brief success of Musashi in calming down the infected monster, Chaos Lidorias rampaged again when the SHARKS arrived to kill her. After having his plane shot down, Musashi merged with Ultraman Cosmos for the first time and stopped Chaos Lidorias's rampage by purifying her, expelling the chaos organisms from within Lidoras, freeing her. Soon, many more monsters would later became victims of the Chaos Headers' virus such as Golmede, Jelga, Parastan, Eligal, Neldorand, Taildas, Delgoran, Mazalgas and Dolba. Chaos Header also suprisingly knew the Musashi's identity as Ultraman Cosmos' host. Chaos Header Iblis Chaos Header had grown interested in human emotions ever since Akane's tragedy and searched for many suitable test subjects, returning them after he was done. Through human hatred it gained a humanoid form, the last victim was a family man, with a wife and son at home, heartbrokened by his disappearance. In the lair where he was kept the man sent a message to his son over the computer and the boy took on a long journey to find his father, while EYES, particularly Musashi, went in search of him. When EYES finally picked up on the boy's trail, Musashi put him to rest in his car and went inside a warehouse for his father. Inside he found the father possessed and unable to control his overstimulated rage. However after the small boy managed to get through the darkness and speak to his father, the true terror then became known. The chaos organisms evacuated his body but remembering the hatred were able to take on a humanoid form. A giant of death and destruction, the creature began to rampage. As it destoyed everything in sight Musashi summoned the strength of Ultraman Cosmos. The monster unleashed every weapon it had with the hero was being overpowered by its evil powers. That was until Cosmos called forth his Corona Mode and was able to fight back, but even then that wasn’t enough. On the ground, the father that Chaos Header Iblis had infected began to remember the good times he had with his son. These memories disturbed the fiend and weakened it, allowing Ultraman Cosmos to quickly fire off his Naybuster Ray, destroying it Chaos Header Mebut A while ago, EYES had to face an Eligal, a rare monster, and accidentally killed it. Still shamed by this event, when another Eligal rose up, it was hoped they wouldn’t repeat the previous mistake. While their jets had to use their weapons, they did all they could before realizing that the monster was infected with the Chaos Header Virus. However due to Musashi's overconfidence and new found desire for strength, Cosmos ended uo ending the creature's life even though he purged it of its infection. When Chaos Eligal (after Chaos Header infect another species) appeared again, Musashi transformed into Ultraman Cosmos and attempted purify the monster with all his strength via Luna Extract but in a twisted turn of events, the Luna Extract was absorbed and the Eligal that turned into Chaos Header Mebut, beating the Ultra who had expended most of his energy. Cosmos was left powerless, defeated by the tyrant for the first time. Cosmos seperated from Musashi and took on a transparent appearance as he did when he first met Musashi Chaos Header Mebut appeared at point K3 and went on a rampage knowing it could not be stopped. Later, the tyrant tried to kill Cosmos who was on the verge of dying. Before EYES could arrive, Lidorias appeared and attacked the evil entity but was defeated. EYES unleashed all their weapons but they had little effect. Thankfully, when the creature infected Lidorias, the winged monster was capable of withstanding the virus and continued to battle. Chaos Header Mebut’s dreams of absolute destruction would seen be ended, however. In the time of the eclipse, Ultraman Cosmos rose just in time as Lidorias was downed. With new-found power upon his revival, he transformed into Corona Mode and brought the fight yet again. The titan was still unwilling to go down. As the eclipse ended, Cosmos awakened a new form, Eclipse Mode. The battle was turned in Cosmos' favor and even the use of Lidorias as a hostage could not save the villain as Cosmos' beam phased through and purified Lidorias before ending Mebut's existence. Chaos Ultraman/Chaos Ultraman Calamity One day, the EYES detected Chaos Organisms in Treasure Base. The sphere moved all over it and eventually chased after Musashi. As Musashi was forced outside, the being tried to assimilate Musashi forcing him to transform into Cosmos as the being desired. Instead of corrupting the giant the entity itself transformed into Chaos Ultraman and overpowered him forcing him to revert back to Musashi and captured him. With Musashi captured, the Chaos Header was able to force Chaos Ultraman into action again when Neldorand emerged from the ground. Appearing yet again, Chaos Ultraman charged up his Darkness Wheel attack and turned the reptile into Chaos Neldorand. Devising a devious plan, Chaos Ultraman flew to the Kapuya Island, and tried to infect the monster residents but failed due to the island's forcefield. The giant prepared an even larger attack than before, but before he could attack his color timer began to flash. The being was forced to retreat. After the Chaos Header was killed and Musashi freed, the human called on Cosmos to take on Chaos Neldorand. Doing so also called on Chaos Ultraman whom was again on the offensive. As the two warriors of evil took on Cosmos, EYES attacked Chaos Ultraman, getting its attention. Seeing this, Cosmos took the opportunity to escape as EYES fired their Anti-Chaos Header missile on Neldorand, reverting him to normal and escorts him to safety. Transforming into Eclipse Mode, Cosmos was able to fully contend with the doppelganger. The two fought back and forth, trading blows as they tried to kill one another. Cosmos finally managed to defeat his evil twin using the Cosmium Beam, destroying the chaos clone. This was far from the end of the evil Ultraman, however. Some afterwards, Chaos Ultraman would be summoned by the Chaos Header once again to destroy a SRC lab which had recently been studying certain minerals in order to create an Anti-Chaos Header formula. With Team EYES faced with the hardship of protecting the lab, Musashi finally transformed into Cosmos and assumed Eclipse mode while gaining an upper hand on the chaos Ultra until another Chaos Header blast merged with the Ultra, upgrading him into a more fearsome menace: Chaos Ultraman Calamity. Delivering untold power to the dark Ultra, the Chaos Header created a warrior so powerful that it even overpowered Ultraman Cosmos' Eclipse Mode. The hero’s color timer began to flash as Chaos Ultraman Calamity assaulted him with powerful attacks, forcing the giant to retreat. Without any real challenge, the warrior of chaos moved closer to the SRC base, ignoring the attacks from EYES' weapons. Chaos Ultraman retreated but attacked another lab where the research was being continued. Musashi, however, recovered and again summoned Ultraman Cosmos to fight. Recharged, the giant called forth his Eclipse Mode yet again. The two battled it out, trading blows as they dodged and jumped at one another. On the ground, EYES had their own plans and fired an anti-Chaos weapon into Calamity’s chest, weakening him and giving Cosmos just enough time to charge and fire the Cosmium Beam, causing his evil twin to vanish yet again. After the Chaos Chimera missile was completed, Team EYES and JADF baited the Chaos Ultraman Calamity with Cosmos' wave. But in a twisted turn, Chaos Dolba appeared and started to rampage, Chaos Ultraman Calamity appeared yet again, being summoned forth by the Chaos Header as revealed that the trap that EYES had set up had been predicted. It was attacked by EYES but it still waded through all their weapons. Ultraman Cosmos came to battle once more against his evil twin, but the monster was ready for him. After the hero unleashed his Golden Light Barrier and threw it at Calamity, the dark one fired back, blowing the guardian back. Dolba, having recovered tried its best to hold off the evil Ultra for a while in when Cosmos started to regain his energies. Reinforcements for Cosmos had come in the form of the JADF Defense Army who began unloading their weapons on the chaotic villain. As Cosmos watched on, the infamous Monster Hunter fired a Chimera Missile into Chaos Ultraman’s color timer. As it screamed in rage, Cosmos regained his stance and fired the Cosmium Beam, once again hitting the fiend and destroying it. Final Battle against Chaos Header Another Eligal was turned into a slave of the Chaos Organism and used to draw Ultraman Cosmos away from the EYES base. After a battle with the hero, where Chaos Eligal pulled out all of its powers, the guardian managed to hit the monster with the Cosmium Bean, forcing the evil out of its body where the Chaos Header then appeared and revealed its true intentions, having gain its control over the Treasure Base and holding the staffs hostages. Once Cosmos arrived at EYES base, Chaos Header summons Chaos Ultraman Calamity as the two flew to the moon where, after an exchange of words, the last fight between the pair exploded. With the Earth resting in the background, the two lashed out at one another, blocking and punching as they waded through one another’s attacks. However, as before, justice would prevail and the hero’s attacks exposed a brilliant, rare form of crystal underneath the moon’s surface.Exposing more of this, the villain was blinded by the light. With one final Cosmium Beam, the creature exploded, ending its rain. Despite its destruction, one last chaos warrior awaited to devastate Cosmos and the Earth: Chaos Darkness! During a fight with a Chaos Ultraman on the moon, the Chaos Organisms appear and transform the fake Ultra into a devilish beast called "Chaos Darkness". Cosmos tries to put up a fight with the beast, but even with the assistance of EYES, Chaos Darkness beats Cosmos then retreats. Later on, Chaos Darkness arrives on Earth and causes havoc. Soon, EYES tries to kill the monster, but Musashi appears and tries to convince Chaos Darkness to leave. The creature refuses and tries to kill Musashi until Ultraman Cosmos appears and tries to fend off the beast. After nearly getting killed, Mogrudon, Bolgils, and Lidorias appear and use their cries, and somehow touch the inner goodness of Chaos Darkness. Having the chance, Cosmos uses the Luna Final attack with the Earth monsters use their roars to purify the Chaos Organisms (in the form of Chaos Header) which turns him to a golden and angelic being named Chaos Header 0. Cosmos orders him to leave the Earth but Chaos refuses as he had redeemed and if he goes, at least he wants Cosmos to accompany him at the space as he vanishes into light particles. Ultraman Saga In Ultraman Saga, he becomes a guardian to Planet Juran where the Earth monsters habituate. He was seen talking to a Mienin, who stands on it's arm. New Ultraman Retsuden In Episode 37, Chaos Header appeared as Chaos Ultraman and split himself up with Chaosroids T and U. Soon enough, Black King, Kemur Man, and Ragon appeared to challenge them. They were all taken out, and exploded soon after, quickly; Chaosroid T by Kemur Man's goo, Chaosroid U by Ragon's Radioactive Ray, and Chaos Ultraman by Black King's Energy Bolt. Ultraman Ginga Chaosroids T,U, and S as well as Chaos Ultraman reappeared in the second Ultraman Ginga Theater Special, Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! battling their good templates (save Chaos Ultraman who fought Ginga). Both sides fought each other until the Chaos Ultramen had them exhausted. Just as they were about to admit defeat, Ginga told Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Taro, and Ultraman Tiga not to give up and so they poured on their signature moves and fired at the imposters. They collided with the enemies' signature moves until Chaos Ultraman and the Chaosroids finally lost the beam volley and vanished a few seconds after being hit scoring a major victory for the Ultras. Forms Original forms Here's are the original forms of Chaos Header. - Iblis= Chaos Header Iblis The first manifested form of the Chaos Header Entity, was the result of the Chaos Header becoming interested in human emotions, particularly hatred. Statistics *Height: 66m *Weight: 61,000t Powers and Abilities *Chaos Light Bullet: Chaos Header Iblis can fire missile-strength blasts of energy from his eyes, hands and mouth. *Wave Bullet: When attacked, Chaos Header Iblis an create a telekinetic field that resembles disturbed space called the Wave Bullet which can absorbs attacks and used be as a projectile. If an enemy is engulfed in the field they will be at the mercy of the Chaos Header's telekinesis until they break free or are released. *Claws: Chaos Header Iblis' Claws can cut Cosmos' skin, pierce his barrier and if he latches on he could drain Cosmos' knowledge. They can also fire beams. *Chaos Infect: Chaos Header Iblis is capable of infecting and controlling human beings. Trivia *Chaos Header Iblis was born from the first and only known case of a human being infected by Chaos Header. The man in questions had facial markings similar to Chaos Header's face and had his Wave Bullet, implying this form is based entirely on humans. Chaos Header Chaos Light Bullet.png|Chaos Light Bullet Chaos Header Iblis Wave Bullet.png|Wave Bullet Chaos Header Iblis Claws.png|Claws Chaos Header Iblis Chaos Infect.png|Chaos Infect - Mebut= Chaos Header Mebut This was the result of the Chaos Header evolving. first appeared after setting a trap for Cosmos posing as a monster to get him to waste his energy. Statistics *Height: 69 m *Weight: 67,000 t Powers and Abilities *Chaos Light Bullets: Chaos Header Mebut can fire missile-strength blasts of energy from his eyes and hands. **Claws: Like Iblis, Mebut can fire energy beams from his claws. **Eye Beams: Mebut can fire beams from his eyes. *Wave Bullet: Mebut's is stronger and larger than Iblis. - Darkness= Chaos Darkness First appearing on the Moon after Chaos Ultraman's final defeat, was the true face and might of the Chaos Organism, comprised of all the Chaos Organism particles that rested in outer parts of the solar system. This form was born of the Chaos Header's hatred for Ultraman Cosmos for his constant interfering in its goals and destroying portions of its being. Statistics *Height: 70m *Weight: 76,000t Powers and Abilities *Chaos Light Bullets: Chaos Darkness can unleash energy blasts from his hands. Each one can cause large explosions, covering several city blocks with fire as they tear through structures with little impunity. **Dark Destroyer: Chaos Darkness can charge up and fire a massive energy ball from his hands. This attack has tremendous force behind it, pushing back whatever it hits hundreds of yards. It even shattered Cosmos' Golden Barrier **Crimson Break: Chaos Darkness can unleash red Energy Blasts from his hands. First used on the moon, and shot into the ground creating a large fissure. *Wave Bullet: Chaos Darkness has superb telekinetic abilities, allowing him to lift up enemies with his mind and throw them around as if they were rag dolls. This form of his is has a purple hue to it. **Barrier: When needed Chaos Darkness can put up a purple energy barrier that protects him from attacks. *Chaos Organisms: Chaos Darkness is the true face of the Chaos Organisms, the Chaos Headers, Chaos Monsters and Chaos Ultraman were all just his projections. *Durability: Chaos Darkness could withstand the Prominence wave, though he was still pushed, and was even resistant to the Luna End, although he was eventually purified. Also, Chaos Darkness was able to survive Chaos Chimera missiles, the missile that holds the fiend's main weakness. Wave Bullets.jpg|Dark Destroyer Psychic.jpg|Wave Bullets imagesjjdididjjiiiihhhugygby.jpg|Barrier Crimson Break.jpg|Crimson Break Wave Bulets.jpg|Chaos Light Bullet Durabililty.jpg|Durability - Zero= Chaos Header 0 appears at the end of Ultraman Cosmos and makes a cameo in Ultraman Saga. It is the intelligence of the Chaos Organisms purified after they had taken on the form of Chaos Darkness. Abilities *'Chaos Cloud': Chaos Header 0 can reduce himself into a cloud of yellow Chaos Organisms. - Neo= Chaos Darkness also appeared as playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. He appeared in episode 13 and is an unlockable character. His final form, "Neo Chaos Darkness II" gained after fuses with Mefilas and cannot be unlocked. He only appears as the final boss of the game as of he was revived by Alien Mefilas in an effort to take over the Earth. - Neo Chaos Darkness II= Neo Chaos Darkness II Abilities *Eternal Darkness Forever: Neo Chaos Darkness II can swallow enemies, putting them into the Neo Chaos Darkness II body that traps them in eternal darkness inside his body. *Size Change: Neo Chaos Darkness II can change his size from 55 meters to 100 meters (Higher than any Ultras). *City Possession: Neo Chaos Darkness II can possess a normal city to make the city into Chaos Destruction. }} }} Infected Forms Here's are the forms used by Chaos Organisms when infecting or cloning a victim. The symptoms of a monster infected with the Chaos Virus are most of the time, red eyes, altered body parts with bits of 'junk' and a seeming increase in aggression. All the later forms of Chaos Header have these powers, they can transform into a cloud of these or generate a cluster to infect others. Chaos Lidorias (カオスリドリアス - Kaosuridoriasu) is a transformed state of Lidoras after she was infected by Chaos Organism. Statistics *Height: 50 m *Weight: 60,000 t Powers/Weapons *Flight: Like her original form, Chaos Lidorias is capable of flight thanks to her retractable wings *Energy Stream: Chaos Lidorias can fire a light blue beam of energy from her beak, slightly stronger than her original beam. *Claws: In place of Lidorias's hands are whip-like claws. Chaos Lidorias Flight.png|Flight Chaos Lidorias Energy Stream.png|Energy Stream Chaos Lidorias Claws.png|Claws |-| Bug= Chaos Bug Chaos Bug (カオスバグ,'' Kaosu Bagu'') is a transformed state of normal fireflies after infected by the Chaos Organisms. Statistics *Height: 53 m *Weight: 5,170,00 t Powers/Weapons *Swarm: Chaos Bug is made up of carnivorous fireflies, allowing it to separate and reform at will. While broken down Chaos Bug can consume large amounts of metal with a heat source and has a high resistance to electricity. *Antennae Energy Beams: Chaos Bug can fire blue energy beams from it's antennae that can cause small explosions. *Entrapper Stream: Chaos Bug can emit a blue stream of energy from it's left hand that can entrap small objects. *Chaos Absorber: Chaos Bug can absorb beams like Ultraman Cosmos's Luna Extract. and redirect it through his eyes using large amounts of chaos energy in it's abdomen. **Luna Extract: Using this abilities, Chaos Bug can fire Ultraman Cosmos's Luna Extract through his eyes. However, this is more of a damaging move than a calming move. Swarm Chaos Bug.jpg|Swarm Chaos Bug Antennae Energy Beams.png|Antennae Energy Beams Chaos Bug Entrapper Stream.png|Entrapper Stream Chaos Bug Chaos Absorber.png|Chaos Absorber Chaos Bug Luna Extract.png|Luna Extract |-| Jelga= Chaos Jelga Chaos Jelga (カオスジェルガ, Kaosujeruga) is the transformed state of Jelga after it was infected by Chaos Organism. Statistics *Height: 42 m *Weight: 66, 000 t Abilities *Back Suction: Jelga can suck enemies towards him with his back. *Electrical Resistance: Jelga has a high resistance to electricity. *Twin Tentacles: Jelga has a pair of tentacles in his back ideal for coiling. *Energy Bullets: Jelga can launch orange balls of highly explosive radiation from his back. **Energy Beam: A beam variant can be fired from the mouth. Chaos Jelga Electrical Resistance.png|Electrical Resistance Chaos Jelga Energy Bullets.png|Energy Bullets Chaos Jelga Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam |-| Jirak= Chaos Jirak Chaos Jirak (カオスジラーク, Kaosujirāku) is the transformed state of Jirak after it was infected by Chaos Organism. Subtitle: Spirit Parasite (精神寄生獣, Seishin kisei-jū) Statistics *Height: 64 m *Weight: 56,000 t Powers/Weapons *Heat Ray: Chaos Jirak can fire orange heat beam from its mouth. *Energy Swords: Chaos Jirak can launch energy swords from its mouth. However, they are very easy to shatter. *Absorb: Chaos Jirak can absorb its own attacks if they are channeled back at it. *Electric Energy Whip: Chaos Jirak can create a pink energy whip from its left hand that can lift a like of Ultraman Cosmos with ease and produce electric shocks. Chaos Jirak Heat Ray.png|Heat Ray Chaos Jirak Energy Swords.png|Energy Swords Chaos Jirak Electric Energy Whip.png|Electric Energy Whip |-| |-| Clevergon= Chaos Clevergon is the form created when Chaos Header assimilated Clevergon. Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 72, 000 t Abilities *Size change: Once Chaos Header finally took over him 100%, he can grow into it's enormous size. *Forehead Beam: Chaos Clevergon can emit a powerful blue beam of energy from his forehead. *Pincer Claw: Chaos Clevergon is equipped with a massive pincer claw for its right hand. He can use this claw to choke enemies and uses it to pick up cars and place them inside his storage chest. *Storage chest: In order to maintain it's giant size, Chaos Clevergon will have to consume cars by storing them on it's chest (which originally a radar screen, now changed into a car compactor) for digestion. |-| |-| Taildas= Chaos Taildas is the form created when Chaos Header assimilated Taildas. Statistics *Height: 52 m: *Tail length: 30 m *Weight: 66, 000 tons Powers/Abilities *Tail: Chaos Taildas can use his tail to bash enemies. *Extrodinary Jumper: He can jump thousands of feet in the air. |-| Delgoran= Chaos Delgoran is the form created when Chaos Header assimilated Delgoran. Statistics *Height: 64 m *Weight: 66, 000 tons Powers and Abilities *Flight: Chaos Delgoran can fly in a high speed. *Energy Blast: Chaos Delgoran can fire an orange missile strength energy blast. *Teleport: In order to evade the Team EYES's TECCH Booster, Chaos Delgoran can teleport to it's desired destination. *Hands: Given that Chaos Header has the ability to alter any monster anatomies, Chaos Delgoran grows a pair of human hands. *360 Degree Spin: Chaos Delgoran can perform a fast anticlockwise spin matching a tornado. |-| Mazalgas= Chaos Mazalgas is Mazalgas' infected form. Statistics *Height: 60 m *Weight: 75,000 t Powers/Abilities *Energy Beam: Chaos Mazalgascan fire a missile-strength energy blast. *Tail: Mazalgas can use his tail for bashing enemies. |-| Dolba= Chaos Dolba is Dolba's infected form. Statistics *Height: 59 m *Weight: 64, 000 tons Powers/Abilities *Burrowing: Dolba can burrow at moderate speeds. *Fireballs: Dolba can fire missile strength fireballs in a rapid succession. - Powered= Transformed/Possessed more than once or was strengthened even further Parastan= is the unwilling form of Parastan infected by the Chaos Header. Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 77,000 t *Origin: Planet Juran Powers and Weapons * Lightning Bolts: Chaos Parastan’s primary attack. He can fire bolts of raw electrical power from its horns, each capable of delivering a paralyzing shock. *Fireballs: Chaos Parastan can shoot fireballs from his mouth. * Energy Blasts: Chaos Parastan can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his hands. *Chaos Organisms: When needed, Chaos Parastan can turn into a colony of Chaos Organisms capable of firing weak energy blasts like that of a handheld weapon. Chaos Parastan Lightning Bolts.png|Lightning Bolts Chaos Parastan Fireballs.png|Fireballs Chaos Parastan Energy Blasts.png|Energy Blasts Chaos Parastan Chaos Organisms.png|Chaos Organisms - S= Chaos Parastan S is a form of the Chaos header that was based on the passive kaiju Parastan. It only appeared in Ultraman Cosmos episode 22. Stats *Height: 68 m *Weight: 78,000 t *Origin: Planet Juran Powers and Weapons *Lightning Bolts: The Chaos Parastan Clone’s primary attack. He can fire bolts of raw electrical power from its horns, each capable of delivering a paralyzing shock. Chaos Parastan S Lightning Bolts.png|Lightning Bolts }} |-| Neldorand= is a transformed state of Neldorand after it was infected by Chaos Organism. - Generation II= Chaos Neldorand II Statistics *Heigth: 68 m *Tail length: 57 m *Weight: 83 000 t Powers/Abilities *Fire Stream: Unlike the first, Chaos Neldorand II can launch extremely long fire stream from it's mouth }} }} - Cloned= Golmede= Chaos Golmede Chaos Golmede (カオスゴルメデ Kaosu Gorumede) is a Golomede cloned from the original one by the Chaos Organisms. Statistics *Height: 54 m *Weight: 69,900 t *Origin: Shallows black hills Abilities *Energy Beam: Chaos Golmede can fire a energy beam from his mouth. Chaos Golmede Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam |-| Eligal= Chaos Eligal is the form created when the Chaos Organism possessed or cloned Eligal. Statistics *Height: 56 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Number of appearances: 2 Abilities *Energy Beam: Chaos Eligal can charge up and fire a beam of energy from his chest, but the exactly strength of this attack is unknown. *Blade: Chaos Eligal’s hands have been transformed into large, sharp blades that it can use to slash and gash enemies. *Exhaust Attack: Like the real Eligal, Chaos Eligal can shoot high pressure volumes of gas from his back. Unlike the real one, he can also fire from his mouth and the gas is poisonous. Chaos Eligal Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Chaos Eligal Blade.png|Blade - Game Exclusive= Waroga= Chaos Waroga In the series he doesn't have any transformations but in the game he has one transformation named Chaos Waroga (カオスワロガ Kaosu Waroga). Statistics *Height: 66 m *Weight: 50 000 t Powers and Abilities *Spear Arm: Waroga's arms are shaped like spears which used in combat. **Spear Arm Punch: Waroga can stab his opponent with his spear arm. **Arm Shot: Waroga can fire a purple beam from the swords on his hands. These beams can cause large explosions when they hit and can match the power of other beams. *Wormhole transformation: Waroga can transform into a worhole once he's defeated and dragging the opponent to the hyperspace. Weakness Despite having his combat skills upgraded, this however costs his defense, making him futile to attacks. History Revived by Mefilas, he uses the energies of Chaos Organisms and evolves into Chaos Waroga and was sent to fight Cosmos on Earth but only to be defeated via Luna Shootless, turning him into a wormhole which brought Cosmos to Alien Mefilas. |-| Kyrieloid= is an evolved form of Kyrieloid II that appeared in the game Stats *Height: 52 m *Weight: 42,000 tons Powers and Abilities *Drill: His legs are very capable for drill. He can attack the enemy's stomach by drilling it. But the chaos version, is more powerful and can deal a greater damage. *Hell flames: He can burn the enemy with blue flames. It's can also burn the cars and buildings around him. *Blue Flames: His legs can emit a powerful blue flames. It's can cause the enemy on fire. *Blades: There are pair of blades in his legs. It's can slash the enemy's body when he is using his legs. History Kyrieloid appeared in episode 4 of the game's story mode. In the video game's story, he is once again seen battling Ultraman Tiga, but manages to retreat from the fight and hides underground. When Tiga appears underground in pursuit after the devil, he encounter injured Gomora (who had recently fought with Ultraman and lost his tail.). After short battle, Tiga realize that Gomora doesn't want to fight and about to lets it leave. Then Kyrieloid returns to confront Tiga again, this time mutated by Chaos Organism into "Chaos Kyrieloid" and kills Gomora. This angered Tiga, who quickly defeat Chaos Kyrieloid despite his increased power. }} Ultra forms Here's are the forms used by Chaos Header when cloning any Ultras. / was a dark clone of Ultraman Cosmos that was summoned with the hero after Musashi was infected by Chaos Organisms. This vile warrior of evil was capable of matching the guardian’s moves, able to fight back unlike that of any other agent of Chaos and he outlasted the guardian, surviving as Ultraman Cosmos ran out of energy. Basic Powers *'Chaos Cloud': Chaos Ultraman can reduce himself into a cloud of Chaos Organisms. This can also be used for sneak attacks. *'Darkness Wheel': Chaos Ultraman can use blasts made of it's body to infect others with Chaos Organism as well as wear down force fields. *'Speed': Chaos Ultraman can move at incredible speed for brief period of time like Cosmos, for example, numerous back flips at blinding speeds like a large buzzsaw. - Chaos Ultraman Calamity= Chaos Ultraman Calamity Stats *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 42,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Origin': P87 point *'Activity time': Unlimited Techniques *'Calamity Shot': Due to him being a copy of Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse mode, he is able to fire a Dark version of Cosmium Beam. *'Calamity Blade': Chaos Ultraman's version of the Eclipse Blade *'Supreme Chaos Beam': An even stronger form of the normal Chaos Beam and also Chaos Ultraman Calamity’s primary and strongest attack, he can unleash a devastating chaos beam, capable of delivering massive amounts of damage to whatever it hits. *'Breaking Smash': A more powerful form of the Chaos Ligt Bullets, this one can be charged up and fired in succession. Chaos Ultraman's version of the Eclipse Spark. *'Chaos Dark Barrier': An equal to Ultraman Cosmos’ Golden Light Barrier, he can use this to block attacks or send it forward, weakening whatever it hits. *'Energy Deflect': When needed, Chaos Ultraman Calamity can deflect energy blasts with his hands. Calamity Beam.jpg|Supreme Chaos Beam Energy Blast.jpg|Energy Blast Chaos Dark Barrier.jpg|Chaos Dark Barrier Djsjsdj.jpg|Calamity Beam Calamity Blade.jpg|Calamity Blade Breaking Smash.jpg|Breaking Smash }} - Chaosroids= The created by Alien Mefilas using Chaos Header in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth The Chaosroids are the copies of three Ultra Brothers. They are based on Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Taro and were created to wreak havoc on the Land of Light so Mefilas could conquer it. Chaosroid S is the Chaosroid that is modeled after Ultraseven's appearance and abilities. Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Appearance: Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 12 "M78 Crisis" *Origin: Chaos Header History When Alien Mephilas had sent 3 Chaosroids in an attempt to destroy the Land of Light. One of the members was the evil clone of Ultraseven known as "Chaosroid S." Chaosroid S stole the Ultra Key from the Ultra Tower, but before he could destroy Planet Ultra, Ultraseven arrived and challenged the evil clone. As Chaosroid S gain the upper hand, he charges the Ultra Key while preparing to blow Seven away. Seven absorbed the sun energy and battles Chaosroid S for the second time and fires the Emerium Beam on the clone while gaining the upper hand on it. He died after Ultraseven destroy him with his Wide Shot while regaining back the Ultra Key. Techniques *'Chaos Emerium Beam': Chaosroid S can fire a darker and more powerful version of the Emerium Ray that is purple in color. *'Face Slugger': Like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, Chaosroid S can launch his Face Sluggers from his head as a weapon. It can be duplicated and if lost a new one can be conjured in its place. *'Ultra Key': Stolen from the Ultra Tower, It's power can destroy a planet with one shot. Chaosroid S Chaos Emerium Beam.png|Chaos Emerium Beam Chaosroid S Face Slugger.png|Face Slugger Chaosroid S Ultra Key.png|Ultra Key - Chaosroid T= Chaosroid T Chaosroid T is the Chaosroid that is modeled after Ultraman Taro's appearance and abilities. *Height: 55 Meters *Weight: 50.000 Tons *Appearance: Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 12 "M78 Crisis" *Origin: Chaos Header History Alien Mefilas had sent 3 Chaosroids in an attempt to destroy the Land of Light. One of the members was the evil clone of Taro. He stole the Ultra Bell from the Ultra Tower. Ultraman Taro arrived and challenged the evil clone. As Taro about to perform Storium Ray, Chaosroid T use the Ultra Bell to knock him down. With Chaosroid T firing his Chaos Storium Beam, Taro regains his strength and evades it with his shield. Taro use the Ultra Spear to impale the clone. He died after Taro use the Ultra Dynamite attack while regaining back the Ultra Bell. Techniques *'Chaos Storium Beam': Chaosroid T can fire an alternate version of the Storium Ray that is purple color. *'Chaos Dynamite': Like Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite, Chaosroid T can use a dark version of the Ultra Dynamite that is purple in color. *'Energy Arrows': Chaosroid T can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head exactly like Ultraman Taro's Energy Arrows. *'Ultra Bell': Stolen from the Ultra Tower. It can make a deafening noise to anyone who hears it. Chaosroid T Chaos Storium Beam.png|Chaos Storium Beam Chaosroid T Chaos Dynamite ImprovedSize.png|Chaos Dynamite Chaosroid T Energy Arrow.png|Energy Arrows Chaosroid T Ultra Bell.png|Ultra Bell - Chaosroid U= Chaosroid U Chaosroid U is the Chaosroid that is modeled after Ultraman's appearance and abilities. Stats *Height: 50 Meters *Weight:45 000 Tons History Alien Mephilas had sent 3 Chaosroids in an attempt to destroy the Land of Light. One of the members was the evil clone of Ultraman. Attacking the Plasma Spark Tower, Ultraman arrived in time to stop his evil doppelganger from stealing it. However, the evil clone was too strong and Ultraman was defeated. As Ultraman was just about to die in front of the Plasma Spark, it donates it's energy to Ultraman when the Light of Planet Ultra acted and empowered Ultraman who then destroyed Chaosroid U with the Giga Specium Ray. Unlike the other Chaosroids, U did not gain a weapon due to the fact that he is naturally the strongest in terms of brawn. Techniques *'Chaos High Spin': The dark version of Ultraman's high spin but purple in color. *'Chaos Slash': A larger version of Ultraman's Ultra Slash that is purple in color. It is formed from Chaosriod U's entire right arm and will return to his arm if it does not hit its intended target. In Ultraman Ginga, the Chaos Slash is simply a purple version of Ultraman's Ultra-Slash. *'Chaos Specium Ray': A dark version of Ultraman's Giga Specium Ray. *'Strength': Chaosroid U most likely possesses Ultraman's ability to mentally augment his strength. Chaosroid U Chaos High Spin.png|Chaos High Spin Chaosroid U Chaos Slash.png|Chaos Slash Chaosroid U Small Chaos Slash.png|Chaos Slash in Ginga Chaosroid U Chaos Specium Ray.png|Chaos Specium Ray }} }} Other media Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Chaos Header appeared in this game where he has been revived and allies himself with Alien Mefilas in order for the creation of Chaosroids. Chaos Darkness also appeared as playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth videogame. He appeared in episode 13 and can be unlocked and is playable. His final form called "Neo Chaos Darkness 2" resulted when Mefilas himself fused with himand cannot be unlocked. He only appears as the final boss of the game and died after killed by Ultraman Cosmos via the teamwork effort of Ultraman (character), Ultraseven (character), Ultraman Taro (character), Ultraman Tiga (character), Ultraman Gaia (character), and Ultraman Agul Stage Shows Ultraman Zero Ultraman and All-Star transcendence! Ultra league! In this show Chaos Header was corrupted back into Chaos Darkness by Dark Zagi and sent to the Land of Light as Chaos Ultraman to steal Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Bracelet. While there he transformed into Chaos Ultraman Calamity and took it with little impunity by was purified by Cosmos. Freed of the darkness he revealed that the mastermind of the plot was Dark Zagi. Forms Chaos Waroga FER.png|Chaos Waroga Chaoskyrie ult-742.jpg|Chaos Kyrieloid Ultr_Chsdrds.jpg|from left to right: Chaosroid S, T and U Neo_chaos_darkness_.jpg|Neo Chaos Darkness Neo Chaos Darkness II.jpg|Neo Chaos Darkness 2 Merchandise Chaos Ultraman has released two forms (Normal, Calamity) in UHS Ultraman Cosmos Series. In Ultra Hero Series 2004, only Chaos Ultraman was released. Chaos Header Iblis was also released in the Ultra Monster Series. Ultra Hero Series *Chaos Ultraman (2001, 2004) **ID Number: 36 (2004) *Chaos Ultraman Calamity (2002) Ultra Monster Series TBA 93.jpg|UHS Ultraman Cosmos: Chaos Ultraman 94.jpg|UHS Ultraman Cosmos: Chaos Ultraman Calamity bandai-000876L.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 no.36: Chaos Ultraman. Chaos h.png|Chaos Header Iblis/Everlease toy Chaos Darkness toy.jpg|Ultra Monster Series Chaos Darkness Actors Voice Actors *Koji Hamaraki (服巻浩司, Haramaki kōji) - Episode 1-65 Suit Actors *Toshio Miyake - Chaos Header Original forms, Chaos Lidorias, Chaos Bug, Chaos Jirak, Chaos Parastan, Chaos Parastan S, Chaos Neldorand, Chaos Mazalgas *Hiroyuki Okano - Chaos Golomede *Kazunori Yokoo - Chaos Jelga *Tomohiro Nagata - Chaos Eligal and Chaos Eligal II *Satoshi Yamamoto - Chaos Clevergon *Eiji Mori - Chaos Taildas Trivia *Chaos Header is very similar to Ultraman Great's nemesis Gudis, both were viral lifeforms that plagued the cosmos by infecting and creating monsters. *One of Chaos Header's form name, Iblis comes from the Malaysian Language and Arabic Language for King of Demon. *Chaos Darkness is the one of the few antagonistic monsters to have goodness inside of it. *Chaos Darkness's costume was a modified Chaos Header Iblis's costume. *When Chaos Header 0 first appeared and left he bore a distinctly angelic but masculine form and voice. However in Ultraman Saga Chaos Header had a much more feminine body and behavior. This was done on purpose by the designers to invoke the image of a goddess. *Chaos Header is the only known final antagonist in an Ultra series to turn good at the end. *To differentiate from his original counterpart, Chaos Golmede has a row of pink horns and a head crest on the top of his head. Also while the original can spit fireballs, Chaos Golmede can fire a yellow energy beam from his mouth. *Chaos Jirak's roar is a reused Gagi roar. *Chaos Jirak's subtitle was shared from Alien Valkryie from Heisei Ultraseven. *For some reason, Tsuburaya intended Chaos Parastan S to be a male, while the original Parastan was a female. Why is for unknown reasons. *Chaos Waroga resembles one of the Mirrorman Relflex monsters/Mirror Demons, Shiyu. *Chaos Kyrieloid appears to be designed after his Kyrieloid II design. *Chaos Ultraman's roars is a reused of Golza's and Pazuzu's roars. *Chaos Ultraman is unique among evil and imitation Ultras, while not being a true Ultra he is still a being of light as he is a Chaos Organism clone of Ultraman Cosmos. **He is also the first Evil and Imitation Ultra not to use grunts but instead roars. *Chaos Ultraman is modelled after Ultraman Cosmos' Corona Mode and Chaos Ultraman Calamity is modelled after Eclipse Mode. **The reason why Chaos Header imitated Cosmos' Corona Mode instead of Luna Mode because Luna Mode means calm while Corona Mode means aggressive which mirrors Chaos Header's nature. *The Chaosroids are some of the few dark Ultras to fight in the Dark Spark War. *Chaos Header, as Chaos Ultraman, along with Neldorand II, was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 37. Gallery Cosmos_vs_Chaos_Lidorias.jpg|Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias 3dca6be420fdaefffffd984b7f51170a.jpg|Cosmos binded by Chaos Jelga Cosmos_vs_Chaos_Jirak.jpg|Cosmos vs Chaos Jirak 540bbb8c6065512683a6201a597f2369.jpg|Second fight between Cosmos and Chaos Parastan Eligal_Chaos_full.png|Chaos Eligal appears 25dc69b225fac88e829606596d608173.jpg|Cosmos Corona Mode vs Chaos Header Mebut]] Ultraman_Csms_Chs_Hdr_Mbt.png|Cosmos Eclipse mode vs Chaos Header Mebut B9001e77f090e08f0be907d7720afc53.jpg|Cosmos Eclipse Mode vs Chaos Ultraman Chaos_Header_Iblis.png|Chaos Header Iblis CHAOS 2.jpg Ultraman Csms Chs Hdr Evrls.png|Chaos Header Iblis vs Cosmos Luna Mode F8e088d60dc6a1c0d7f358b2e0b2fd02.jpg|Chaos Header Everlease vs Cosmos Corona Mode CHAOS 1.jpg Ultraman Csms Chs Hdr Mbt.png|Chaos Header Mebut vs Cosmos Eclipse Mode ChaosUltra_VS_Eclipse.jpg|Chaos Ultraman vs Cosmos Eclipse Mode Calamity_VS_Eclipse.jpg|Chaos Ultraman Calamity vs Cosmos Eclipse Mode 9b184809dbe15f2fc2c21bae0f3b434f1.jpg|Battle on the moon Chaos_Ultraman_detail.png Ultraman Chsdrds.png|Live-action Chaosroids img_961433_31725607_9.jpg|Chaos Ultraman Calamity and Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode on a stageshow. Chaos driodss.jpg|The Chaosroids introducing themselves ChaosroidU_Mebius.jpg|Chaosroid U and Ultraman Mebius ChaosriodU.jpg|Live action Chaosroid U Neo DarknessVS Cosmos.jpg 1479149_489026631217200_1447323644_n.jpg|In Ultraman Ginga Second Special, Ginga was fighting with Chaos Ultraman (Cosmos) 400627 517579811695215 491073909 n.jpg|Chaos Ultraman and Chaosroid appeared 1688782_534947106625152_667130221_n.jpg Ginga brothers v Dark brothers.png ch.png ch2.png ch3.png ch4.png ch5.png ch1.png ch6.png ch7.png Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Former Villains Category:Female Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultras Category:Fake Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Imitators Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest